Central nervous system (CNS) related disorders include disorders which affect either or both the brain or spinal cord. CNS related disorders can include, e.g., a traumatic injury, e.g., a traumatic brain injury. A traumatic injury to the CNS is characterized by a physical impact to the central nervous system, e.g., a traumatic brain injury. Status epilepticus (SE) is another example of a CNS related disorder, e.g., generalized status epilepticus, early status epilepticus, established status epilepticus, refractory status epilepticus, super-refractory status epilepticus, non-convulsive status epilepticus, e.g., complex partial status epilepticus.